


Unlikely Pair (Black Butler Sebastian Michaelis X Reader)

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ceil x Alois, Claude Faustus - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kink, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lemon, M/M, OC, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Alois Trancy, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Unplanned Pregnancy, oneshot inside a the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: You along with all of the other female (and male) students fall head over heels with your history teacher, and well it seems that he feels the same for you.One fateful day before the day of freedom (summer holidays) leads to a beautiful romance between teacher and student.





	1. Chapter 1

_**My apologies is the chapters aren't that long, they originally were wrote on wattled so sorry. The writing does get better in future chapters I promise you** _ **_ that. _ **

 

 

 

School had just finished for the year and me being the only person in my year that likes a little bit of extra credit, stayed in after school.  
I sat in my history class waiting for the teacher to arrive, after 2 minutes I eventually got bored, twiddling my thumbs I stare at the door hoping for the teacher to arrive.  
Just when I was about to give up hope the door opened (you waited for 3 minutes) revealing the tall, sexy, inky black haired history teacher, his Crimson orbs staring into my {e/c} ones.

  
"Ahhhhh {y/n}, here for the extra credit I'm guessing?" The sexy teacher asked, the way he said my name made me heat up and not just my face.

  
"Yes yes I am, just wanna be prepared for after summer break?" I say unsure 'god I'm so fucking stupid!', "ah well then let's get started right away then" he said whilst licking his lips sexually making my lower regions heat up.

  
Mr.Michaelis walked towards me, a lustful look in his beautiful Crimson orbs. When he was next to me he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I know you love me, you lust for me, you like everyone else, wants me in every way imaginable, well except your best friend she weirdly likes Mr.Faustus"

"Could ya get back to the point Mr.Michaelis"

"Ah yes, you like everyone else, wants me in every way imaginable and the thing is {y/n} I want you to and I always get what I want" my teacher says aggressively as he bit down on my neck harshly, drawing blood, then gently his glided his tongue across the bleeding bite mark, tasting the metallic taste of blood. The male teacher started to trail budderfly (yes BUDDERfly not BUTTERfly) kisses and bites down my neck and collar bone making me realise small moans and groans.  
His hands slowly glide under my tits squishing them together, he randomly started to toy around with them like putting a pink glittery dildo in between them and moving it back and forth then the dildo started vibrating, 'ohhhhhhhhh fuck, this this feels amazing, aaahhhhhhh', I was slapped out of my mental moans when Mr.Michaelis cupped then slapped my clothed crotch.

  
"I want to hear your delicious moans echo throughout this entire room" my history teacher said lustfully as he went from my breast to my clothed pussy.  
Lifting up my short royal blue skirt with white lining at the bottom, he slowly pulled down my {f/c) cotton panties, as my panties fell to the ground I felt a slight breeze, turning me on more.  
Removing the vibrating dildo from in between my breasts he slipped it into my dripping wet pussy, the pain burned throughout my whole system as the teacher didn't even have the curtesy to prepare me.  
When the dildo was all the way in it slip back out and in again, the pattern continued slowly, the feeling of the vibrating drove me mad, "fuck Mr.Michaelis, Fuck me, Fuck ME!" I shout unable to keep in my begging, scream.

"Shout it, shout it at the top of your lungs, I want to hear you scream my name!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Mr.Michaelis fuck me!"

"Scream my real name. Talk dirty to me~"

"Sebastian! Fuck me, fuck me hard, I want your long fat dick in my dripping wet pussy, I want you to slam into me not the toy!"

"Ohhhh such a dirty girl~" he cooed "well since you asked so nicely~" and with that said Sebastian ripped of his belt and pulled down both boxers and trousers, unleashing his throbbing member.

"Fuck, that really is big" I say without realising. Sebastian slips his fingers in my pussy, trying to grab the dildo that was shoved all the way in, I moan loudly, finally my teacher pulls the glittery pink dildo out of my pussy. I yelp startled with the sudden size of penis.  
Sebastian thrusts into my pussy over and over again, like a train.  
"Oh god, fuck Sebastian harder, faster!" And with that we both reached our climax, our warm sticky cum ran down Sebastian's penis.  
Sebastian pulled out and collapsed on the purple carpeted floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"{Y/n} why are you home so late!?" my mum asked me as I walked into the house, "I stayed in after school for extra credit, I thought I told you"

"mmmmhhhh I know, I just didn't think you would be home so late,"

"Neither did I" I say as I walked to my bedroom.

 

 


	2. The beginning of smutty lemonness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of summer and reader and Sebastian's relationship is just getting started.

So it was Monday, the beginning of the first proper week of the summer holidays.  
Mr. Michaelis and I have been seeing each other over the past few days, talking to one another, getting to know the others likes and dislikes.  
Obviously my parents never knew it was my history teacher, lucky my best friend has been saying that she was hanging out with me while she's been around Mr. Faustus, our home economics teacher.  
The two of us have planned to go on a dinner date with my friend and Mr. Faustus, the dates being separate.  
My friend and I where at our now shared apartment, getting ready for our dates, I wore a Royal blue silk blouse and black jeggings with my signature black leather jacket and black wedges, my friend wearing skinny jeans, Spider-Man t-shirt, black holister slip on hoodie and knee length black heeled boots, the two of us were ready to do on our dates, well not before we fed my ferret and my friends turtles.

Arriving at the restaurant I take notice to some random slutty whore 'flirting' with Sebastian, as I walk closer towards them I come to notice Sebastian pushing them away with a scowl on his gorgeously handsome face.  
As Sebastian catches a glimpse of me he suddenly smiles, his eyes twinkling in happiness, he rushes over to me, completely forgetting about the flirting shit holes.  
Sebastian escorts me into the extremely expensive (favourite type of restaurant, Indian, Italian ext) restaurant.  
After sitting down them ordering our chosen meals we wait. Whilst waiting for our meals we exchanged small talk, our loving smiles never leaving our faces.   
Finally our meals arrived and we dug in leaving no trace of any sort of food. After our meal Sebastian took me back to my shared apartment, before leaving Sebastian kissed me lovingly on the lips, soon the kiss starts to get heated.  
Sebastian blindly searched my bag for my house keys whilst kissing, quickly opening the door after he found the key he slammed it closed as he roughly shoved me into the door.  
Raking my hands through his soft clean hair I start to fiddle around with it as Sebastian nibbles my neck hungrily.  
My moans echoed throughout the hall way of the apartment as Sebastian bit down on that special spot on my neck.  
I glided my hands to the forming tent in Sebastian's slacks, rubbing it through the fabric.  
I start to take control of the situation, forcefully pushing my teacher to the dark wooded flooring, strangling my lovers waist I start to rip of his expensive slacks along with his pink paw printed boxers, gliding my hand down painfully slow I start to rub his balls, running and kneading them with my fingers, small soft moans escape his perfect shaped lips as I continue.  
My head started to lower as my right hand crawled about from his balls, my arm extending out too under the couch, my fingers brushed up against one of the condom boxes my friend and I keep scattered around the apartment, my fingers curl around the box, quickly I pull it out sliding the object next to me.  
My wet tongue glides over the penis heads slit making my lover shiver in delight, a small moan trailing after, indulging the inhuman like penis into my warm wet mouth I start bobbing my head, hands still kneading his balls.  
I raise my head to look my teacher in the eye, his passionate Crimson orbs are filled with nearly endless love and lust.  
Sebastian forcefully drags my face over so that our lips connect into a passionate French kiss, tongues lustfully fighting for dominance, Sebastian though ended up winning the intense tongue battle.  
Sebastian's hands drifted to my ass giving them a dominant squeeze, quickly he lifted me up and sped walked to my bedroom, roughly he through me down on my back, quickly pouncing on top of my small form, tearing off my cloths he slammed into my wet vagina, luckily the resent blowjob and the plain wetness of my vagina was good enough lubricant.  
My lover ruthlessly pounded into making me scream in unbearable pleasure.  
Eventually we both gave out, energy drained from there bodies, the two lovers past out on the queen sized bed, the bedroom door still open.

 

 

 

(Y/n)'s friend/roommate walked through the apartment towards her bedroom, "Holy fuckin' shit why did ya leave your door open! Bloody 'ell!".


	3. "Why the couch!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a nice day of snuggling

So it has been at least three weeks since I have seen Sebastian and to be honest with myself I need some loven, no sex but just plain love, so I invited Sebastian over to watch a horror movie! Thankfully my friend/roommate is out for the day doing god knows what. I lay on the couch, Sebastian's arms wrapped around my waist hugging me for dear life, scared out off is wit. 'God....why did he have to be such a scaredy cat, oh well he's absolutely adorable like this!'.

"What are you staring at?" Sebastian questioned his voice quivering a bit with fear. 'Uh fuck he must of noticed my staring! Ahh that terror struck face he's pulling~ God it's making me horny!'

"Eh? Where are you going (y/n)?"

"Oh just the bathroom! I really need to......pee?" And with that I quickly detached myself from my lover and rushed to my room (you have an on-suite). Feeling a little frisky I thought about wearing a new outfit that my friend had bought me just after I had just started dating Mr Michaelis. I walked back into the living room dressed in a black tight leather jumpsuit that showed my cleavage, black cat ears sat on top my head. As I walked towards the couch my tall black heels clicked against the wooden flooring. Sebastian looked over the couch, his head peeking over the back of the couch, his eyes trained on both my breasts and my bare ass (the butt and pussy is uncovered but the rest is covered with the tight leather jumpsuit). 'Ohhhhhhhhh I could shove a toy cat tail in that sexy ass off hers!' I noticed my lover staring at my ass with lustful perverted Crimson orbs, I knew exactly what the dirty mined teacher was thinking and I was having non of it! As I walk I sway my hips as I watch Sebastian subconsciously drool over my sexiness. As I reach the front of the couch I was pulled down, Sebastian on top off me running his hands up and down my petite form, his hands slide down to my round ass groping at it making me softly moan, his long slender fingers dipped down into my wet pussy, another moan escaped my lips as his fingers moved in and out.

"Mmmmmmmh purr my darling kitty~" he said against my neck, nipping and sucking at my soft spot, I let out a loud purr I could feel Sebastian's dick harden against my leg. "Mmmmmmmmh that's a good girl" he purred with praise, petting my fake cat ears with affection. Eager I pull down his trousers and boxers letting is erection free, with his trousers and boxers at his knees I pull my lover into a passionate kiss as he penetrates me with his penis, "moan my dear moan and purr for me let me hear it loud and clear!" My lover shouts as he slams into me over and over again, our moans echoed throughout the apartment as my lover fucked me senseless, moving the couch with the amount of force he used. Clasping on top off me he passed out, his weight squishing me but I soon dosed off from exhausting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"FUCK WHY ON THE COUCH! OUT OF EVERYWHERE YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT, IT HAD TO BE ON THE COUCH! PEOPLE SIT ON THAT DAILY!" (Y/n)'s friend shouted at the couple passed out on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're hopping to a different couple.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rewrote this so many fucking times I really hope this is good

'Oh god I can believe I'm in a illegal relationship with my student! Fuck! Why do I love her so much? It's like high school all over again with this lovey dovey shit, everyone else my age is going to be married or either married and have a kid. Anyway I can't think of this right now I need to get home and make Ciel his dinner, God knows what would happen if he tried to make it on his own'... As I arrive home I find my younger brother Ciel on the floor with his friend (boyfriend) Alois watching Pokemon. They both watch in fascination as Ash throws out charmander ready to battle Vapreon, the water evolution of eevee. I walk over to the kitchen island placing the overly heavy shopping bags, careful not to disturb my twelve year old brother and his friend. Silently I decide to make Ciel's favourite dish, lasagna! And the good thing is that Alois also enjoys the dish that the ginger cat Garfield likes so very much to devour. As I take out the shopping Ciel and Alois come to notice my presence.

"Oh hey Sebastian" Ciel says rather bluntly to me.

"Hello Ciel's big brother! I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything!" Alois enthusiastically says.

"Of course not, any friend of Ciel's is welcome here!" I say with my normal closed eye smile.

"Oh that's great!"

"You can stay for dinner if you want as long as your father doesn't mind" I questioned,

"Oh, Thank you that is very kind off you!"

"That greats then, we're having lasagna!".

After our quick discussion I went to making dinner. I hate Alois's father, Claude Fucking Faustus, God I really despise that guy, uh I can't believe I work along with that home ec teacher!' After the delicious dinner I made I told Ciel it was time for sleepy land, Ciel had asked me if Alois could stay over, obviously I agreed being that nice (womaniser) kind a guy I am (don't get ahead of yourself there Sebastian), as I'm walking to the couch the phones rings and luckily the devise is only an arm stretch away~

[Hello?]

[Is this Sebastian Michaelis?]

[Why Yes it is? Who is asking?]

[This is Claude Faust-]

[Ah yes Claude Faustus, what is it that you need?~]

[Don't get cocky with me Michaelis. Act a little more your age! Anyway you know exactly the reason why I am calling!]

[Yes, Alois Trancy Faustus. A rather long name? Don't you think?~]

[That is what his mother wanted]

[mmh I see, does your wife-oh sorry I mean ex wife know you left her because you fell in love with your student?~]

[......]

[Wha oh well I'll take that silence as a 'no'~]

[Do not stick your nose into other people's business Michaelis!]

[Oh but it is. You see Faustus my lover's best friend is the person you fell 'in love with' so yeah it pretty much is my business~]

[Do you have Alois or not!]

[Why yes I do~] [I'll pick him up at half twelve]

[With your wife- ex wife sorry, or student?~]

[This shit is rich coming from you!]

[Wha? Oh really~ And why is that?]

[ (y/n) ]

[Yes but at least (y/n) knows how to love~]

[I'll be picking Alois up at half twelve, alone!]

[See you th-]

And with that Claude ended the call, I placed the phone back on the table and then when to the TV to watch Anime... With Ciel and Alois Alois sat on Ciel's bed as the bluenette sat on his lap, the younger's legs wrapped around the platinum blondes back as his arms where around his neck in a tight hold, their lips connected in a passionate kiss as Alois' hands made their way up Ciel's top, his thumbs roughly brushing and tweaking his nipples, small moans escaped from the younger's mouth. The two broke away from the kiss, Alois immediately moving his mouth to Ciel's neck, biting and sucking at it, groans leaking out the mouth of the bluenette, Alois detached his mouth from Ciel's neck.

"You like that don't you~" Alois cooed.

"Y-y-yeah~" Ciel stuttered out with a moan. Alois ripped of the t-shirt Ciel was wearing, gripping Ciel's waist he lifted him up, with Ciel pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, Ciel who was once again sitting on Alois' lap, felt a bit dominates surge through him he pushed Alois backwards on the bed, removing Alois' clothes, he attached his mouth to his right nipple, nibbling and sucking the bud aggressively. Alois dipped is fingers down in Ciel's anus, gently running his nails on the soft fleshy tissue. Small moans echoed of the walls of the room, slipping his fingers out Alois replaced it with his undeveloped fifteen year old penis (which in fact is pretty big just undeveloped~).

"U-Ugh~ A-Alois~"

"Oh you like don't you? My dick slamming against your prostate as I hit that special spot each time I thrust!" Alois dirty talked Ciel as he changed their position, thrusting into him harder than before making the latter cry out in pleasure unable to hold back. After more thrusting the two both finally came, both passing out from exhaustion, and there stood Sebastian who happened to be watching most of the sex scene.

"I really need to teach you some stuff Ciel" Sebastian said was he shook is his, closing the door behind him as he too went to sleep.


	5. The last week of summer

terriers panting rapidly as they too lay on the wooden flooring, the heat had gotten to them, Scotland wasn't usually this hot in natural temperature, the sun was blazing at a not-so-nice 34 Degrees, Scots weren't so used to this temperature.

"So school starts back next week..." Avis states in a depressed like manner, 'ah shit I forgot school starts back soon'.

"Yeah sadly, personally I forgot about school in general" I say as I begin to blow on my dogs face earning myself with a satisfying reaction.

"Well do ya wanna do something for this last week?" Avis asks me, curiosity laced in her tired voice.

"Sure, like what?"

"Don't know...how about going to Aaron?"

"Doesn't sound half bad. Wanna invite Ignis?"

"Sure. I'll phone her up now and then I'll book the ferry and loge, oh and we're bring the dogs no one has any say!" Avis childishly demands as she forces herself up to do the deeds that she announced she would do. And I being the awesomeness I am just lay on the floor like the lazy shit I was.

Later on in the day near evening time I was chilling on my comfy bed, with Sebastian whom in which had came round because and I will quote, "I was feeling lonely" making me awe at his adorableness and allowed for him to stay the night before I left tomorrow for my week holiday with my friends. And luckily Claude had been ever so willing for Ciel to stay over as he owed Sebastian for when Alois stayed over.

"Hey (y/n)?" Sebastian starts as he rolls over so that he is positioned over me, his body entrapping hers.

"Ya?" The significantly smaller being of awesomeness (me) replied as I looked up at Sebastian with my gleaming (e/c) orbs filled with mischief and desire.

"May we please have sex?" This question caught me of guard as I looks at him dumbfound.

"Sure...but why so suddenly do you ask?" I ask curiosity was clear in my voice.

"No reason at all~" and then Sebastian went straight for the kill, attacking my neck with a mixture of both aggressive and gentle bites and nibbles on the skin. I moaned as I gripped the back of Sebastian's dark grey nyan cat t-shirt, Sebastian soon noticed this action and caught on to what I was wanting. After sitting up and sliding the t-shirt over his head he through it on to the floor satan knows where, I stared at Sebastian's beautifully chiselled chest like I had never once seen it before.   
Sebastian saw as my (e/c) hues traveled down slowly to his trousers where an extremely visible bulge was, once again Sebastian got the hint and stripped of his trousers along with his pesky, pink cat faced boxers. There sat a near to nude Sebastian, the only thing he was left in was his grey and green stripped socks, but that wasn't what my eyes were trained on, no, my eyes were trained on the massive, pulsing desired cock.

I licked my lips as I used all my strength to push Sebastian of off my petite form whilst straddling his waist, Sebastian stared up at me as I teasingly remove my tank top revealing my small breasts that weren't covered by a bra. Sebastian look longingly at my pink, perky nipples that hardened with desire.

I lean down so that my nipple was inline with his mouth, his tongue poked out of his mouth and slowly licked the nipple, whilst Sebastian was working on my nipple I decided to slip off my underwear as I don't normally wear leggings at home.

As Sebastian was to busy with my perky nipples to notice that I was fully nude I decided to take my own pleasure into my own hands.   
I a line my unprepared vagina entrance up with the head of the erected penis then slammed my body down on the penis making us both gasp and moan out loudly, Sebastian being fed up of being on the bottom flipped their positions so that Sebastian was once again topping me.

The male brutality slammed into me making me moan a loud, the sound echoing through out the shared apartment.

After more thrusts of passion and love Sebastian erupted his sperm into my vagina as I did the same, Sebastian then pulled out of me and flopped on the bed making me bounce a bit from the impact of the flop. Sebastian wraps his strong, succouring arms around my waist as I cuddle up to his warm chest, we soon fall into a blissful sleep of unicorns and cats.

 

In the other room Avis sat at the corner rocking back and forward whilst she wrapped her arms around her head mumbling gibberish.


	6. Special One-shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

The consequences of unprotected sex are pretty extreme, and by extreme I mean getting pregnant. Pregnancy consists of different stages in a woman cycles, and none of these where fairly pleasant, but their was a few good aspects of it, one of them being feeling the baby kick, the glow that it's supposed to give you or the beautiful bundle of joy you receive in the end. Most people are overjoyed when they find out. Well, not me. You see it's kinda hard to be "overjoyed" when you're a teenage girl and the babies father is your history teacher, and not to mention 6 years my senior and he'd probably be registered as a sex offender, oh and don't even get me started on my image at school and all the gossip that'll spread. Fuck and having to tell my teacher about my condition, I'll probably break down crying, goddamn sexy fuck tart for knocking me up. What would Avis even think about this! Would she stand by me? Would she leave me? Would she tell everyone in the school? No, she'd never do that, she's my friend right?

"Miss (l/n) the bell has gone. You can go home now" shit, really? Did I zone out that entire period? 

"Miss (l/n)?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry Mr Michaelis"

"No worries my dearest" his smile is so sincere, and beautiful of god and it's just for me.

"Sebastian can I... I need to tell you something important" I try to act confidant but my lover sees right through it.

"What ever is it?" I can see the worry on his face. Such a perfect face he has.

"I'm" I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant" silence falls over the room, the only sound is the thud of jotters that Sebastian had once previously held in his hands. Seconds felt like hours as I waited for a response, a single tear slid down my check as I stared at my shoes. His crimson orbs wide with surprise, shock even and... happiness. Sebastian broke out of his trance when he heard a soft sob come from his younger lover. With long strides Sebastian embraced the smaller, nuzzling his nose into my soft locks, holding me closer as I let all my pent up feelings out, him whispering sweat nothings into my ear, telling me that he would help, that he loved me no matter, he would love the child as well. I soon stopped crying, looking up at him with my tear infected eyes, all red and puffy but the (e/c) of the iris standing out more than ever. 

"I would go to hell and back for you my love, don't ever think that I would't"


	7. Special - Bad Romance

It'd been a few months since I had confessed to Sebastian, never had I felt so loved. A week after I told my parents, they'd reacted fairly well and said that they'd alway be here for there little princess. I had yet to tell Avis, my best friend, the person who has stood by me no matter what. God, I don't know what I'd do if she left me. It was such a painful thought. Today though, today I'm going tell her, she already knows about Sebastian and I and she's also in a similar relationship. Oh crap I hope this goes well.  
"Avis?" Avis turns round and stops cleaning the kitchen surface.  
"Yeah?" Confused she tilts her head slightly, it was on a rare occasion that her friend spoke with such a vulnerable tone.  
"I, I, uh do you trust me?" now more confused than ever she once again responds with a simple 'yeah'.  
"And, and would you stand by me no matter the situation?"  
"Of course" but before I could continue she interrupted.  
"Are you pregnant?" Oh god. Tears once again fall. With this Avis throws away the wipe and steadily walks over to her friend. Like with Sebastian, Avis hugs me, running her long but well kept painted nails through my hair, combing it, taming it's madness.   
"There's nothing to worry about. We've went through shit together, there's no way I'm leaving you now, not ever your stuck with me wither ya like it or not" her chin rest on my head like old times in primary school.   
"I feel like this is happening a lot" My comment is slightly muffled from Avis' top.  
"What being hugged?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well get use to it then" she then pocked my sides making me erupted with high pitched giggles and slowly slip to the floor, laying on my back, Angus seeing this as an opportunity to get kissies dashed over and lick my face, Avis laughs at the scene then walks into her room coming out 2 minutes later with ever X-men movie.  
"It's time to binge watch" she inserts the first movie then flops on the couch, I follow after her after I collect all the junk food.  
"You'll need to eat junk food you can before it's time to eat healthy for your baby's sake.

 

 

 

"I though that you'd reject us"  
"Na, never anyway what we have is a bad romance"  
"I can't believe you just said that"


	8. Special part 3

It was beautiful, the crops, just before harvest, the golden straws that sprouted from the ground, the roots holding them firmly in place, I leaned against the dark oak tree, a sigh escaped through my lips, it had to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, the sun was setting and the sky was painted with red, orange, pink and so many different shades of yellow and blue that was fading but what make it even better was who was with me. My darling dog Angus with pouncing and bouncing high through the field, and then there was Sebastian, he wasn't so fond of the dog but he didn't dwell to much on it. Sebastian seemed to make it his job to consistently observe every move in made in case anything were to happen to us, by us I mean the baby and I. I'm at least about three months along and my god the morning sickness is killing me, Avis seems to be fine with the early morning wake up call, says 'Don't worry about it, I need to get up anyway for college', and yes I know what you're thinking, 'why's your best friend/roommate in college' well it's cause she dropped school early and took a course at College, we're the same age, 17.

I looked over to where Sebastian last was before I went into a trance and found the he was no where to go be seen, and then I saw it, the most amusing thing that I'd ever seen Sebastian do. His tall form was rolling down the hill that I was standing on, as he roll ed I could see Angus chasing after his body, slowing catching up, and then before I could even process what was happening Angus was bouncing over Sebastian's body every time that it was rapidly turning itself over and over again, I have no idea how he kept up and didn't tumble or get squashed by Sebastian. When they reached the bottom Angus was dragging his tongue across the humans face, said human was attempting to push the border terrier off but to no avail, he was some how trapped under the horny male dog and was now being humped, I wonder if this is the reason why the doesn't like dogs, oh well it was funny.

Sebastian hiked back up the hill, the dogil (this is now a word) pogoing after him. My Love dropped to his knees at my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaded on my ever expanding belly.

"Your dog's a savage you know that right?" Sebastian's voice was muffled but clear and soft, he was obviously tired.  
"He likes to tire out the other dogs then ruthlessly humps them"  
"That's disgusting"  
"And funny"  
"You're sick, love"  
"You love me anyway"  
Sebastian snorted and chuckled, "who couldn't love you my sweet cinnamon bun". Sebastian got to his feet, leaning down to kiss me on the lips, the kiss was short and sweet and had me wanting to more but Sebby had another idea, he put his right hand on my upper back and the other lay on my hip furthest away from him, swiftly he swept me of my feet and carried me bridle style back home to my apartment, thankfully Avis try's to make her presence less conspicuous in hope of not see us getting it on.

'Today's a good day~'


	9. Special another one

I really enjoy writing the special so there will be more, as for the actual story I'm working on it I promise, I'm trying to write a really long chapter with different POV's so hopefully it's smutty goodness will be enjoyed when published (if). Also sorry if the tenses are wrong and how the previous chapters are unedited, I'm lazy.   
Songs: Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley, Ever Fallen in love by Pete Yorn (Shrek), Accidentally in love by ??? (Shrek)   
I was watch Shrek, it's a good movie.

It was the time I was starting to self doubt, with the whole pregnancy thing and getting 'fat', the morning sickness had finally worn off and I was now eating a shit load, much more than I had once previously, majority of my time I sat on the sofa eating away at anything in the fridge or force Avis to go out and buy more food.  
Today wasn't any different, Sebastian was in the kitchen cooking up a sugary surprise with my glorious request of: chocolate, strawberries, oats, mini sausages and ketchup, lots of ketchup. Thankfully Sebastian came through with my desired meal and God fucking dicking hell was it delicious, I was enjoying my food when I started to think, 'oh god I'm so fat' I couldn't help but let slip a tear or two and it did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. Sebastian left abruptly leaving me behind on the couch in my own self pity, I couldn't help but stuff my face with the custom made meal. Finishing I placed the bowl on the coffee table next to where my feet were once perched now on the couch with my knees pull up to where my stomach stretched firmly as I cried my heart out.

 

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

I turn round to see Sebastian next to the docking station with his phone plugged in, singing melodically over Elvis Presley.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

I couldn't help but tear up a little more (just after I had finally calmed down) as he took a few steps closer, hand on his heart"

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

When the song was finished he was out of breath with his cheeks a tingly pink, cupping my cheek with both hands lovingly, "what wrong my love?" Before I could speak the next song played and my God was it perfect for this moment, I removed his hand then started to sing.

"You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel I'm dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse"

I get up and start to sway my hips to the beat.

"Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"

My tears now gone I send smirk over in his direction.

"I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same"

I couldn't help but notice the dazed look on Sebastian's face.

"Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"

Oh this is fun.

"You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel I'm dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse"

"Ever fallen in love with someone?"  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

"Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"

"Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love...)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"

"Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with... "

I was out of breath by the end of it, when I turned to face Sebastian I could see the obvious erection through the tight denim. 

"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)   
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"

The next song started and it seems that Sebastian just loved to sing, fuck, he's a good singer too.

"How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)   
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"

Might as well sing along with him.

"Come on, come on   
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on   
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on   
Cause everybody's after love"

Our bodies collided together with elegance and grace, a gentle hand rested on my waist and another on my pregnant stomach, I nearly swooned.

"So I said I'm a snowball running   
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love   
Melting under blue skies   
Belting out sunlight   
Shimmering love"

"Well baby I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it   
But there's no escaping your love"

"These lines of lightning   
Mean we're never alone,   
Never alone, no, no"

"Come on, come on   
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on   
We were once  
Upon a time in love"

What did I do to deserve this great man? A man who loves me no matter? Never before would I've thought I would end up with a teacher, a sexy teacher at that.

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love"

"Accidentally"

"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,   
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally"

"I'm In Love, I'm in Love"

"Love ...I'm in love"

The song come to a steady halt, the speakers only giving out static, the playlist had come to an end yet we still held onto one another swaying, yet this time we had no beat in the background, only what we felt natural to each other. Neither of us were leading the silent dance, our bodies glided across the floor in unison, this was true harmony, we are one, together for as long as we have this connection binding us together forever.

"I love you" I whisper into his chest, being significantly smaller.

"I love you too my kitten"


	10. Hell on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better read on phones

It was time. War, death, depression. It is all coming. It will consume all that come near it. What time is it you ask? Well, its time to go back to school.

Forcing myself awake every morning kills me inside, what kills me even more is getting up and doing my stuff, shower, change, food, brushing teeth, hair and make-up it's all a drag that we're forced to do 5 days a week. The uniform is uncomfortable and overly big but I manage it's not that big of a deal anymore my self consciousness has decreased over the years no matter how much I had the uniform. My hair is hard to manage although people still say it looks nice so I don't bother. And then there's getting to school, I have to walk for 20 to 30 minutes, I can't be arsed yet I still do it, nearly everyday.

When I arrive at school my close friends flock me in welcome, it's comforting to say the lest, I did spend most of my time with Sebastian so its nice. Classes then started, god it was so boring, I think I have exams in a few months time, oh well. Then after break more classes lunch and more classes I was done, I had just finished the first day back at school.

My life repeated as such for the next month, I barely saw Sebastian outside of History, it was getting painful, I love him, I need him, so I have devised a plan to have him in my clutch even if it's only for a short while. Its 7 minutes into lunch, Sebastian's alone and ready for the taken. He's sitting in his class room (third floor) marking essays with his head down in a dim class, I creep in closing and locking the door behind me Sebastian turned his head in my direction and smirked. 

"Hello darling" oh god that smirk. I strut over to him, my skirt was just a little bit short. I bend over his desk "I'm here to pleasure" he raises an eyebrow "but not here" connected at the back of the class is a bathroom, I sway my hips as I sweep to the door an elegantly slip inside. Sebastian's rock hard and ready for a little fun time.

 

"Oh Sebastian!" I scream as he plows into me over and over again. Then he grasps and fondles my breast, I can't help but moan in ecstasy when he hits my prostate. 

"So......tight" he pants thrusting his hips roughly.

"Seb I'm...I...gonna cum" the moans escaping from my lips are sealed as Sebastian kisses me sloppily, then I cum with his following suit. Sebastian removes his softened cock from my vagina and takes of the spoilt condom. "Well, that was something" I pull up my tights and panties as he zips up his fly. We both leave the bathroom hugging and smooching when a piercing voice breaks our happy little bubble.

"What do you two think you are doing"


End file.
